Aansu Ko behne Do, Zindagi ko jeene do
by Palak97
Summary: just.. small Os on abhijeet...


**A/N: Plz read and review... **

" sach... sirf sach sunna hai... aur kuch nahi!"

"Main jo bhi keh raha hu ... wo sach hi hai ..."

"Baar baar ekhi cheeze dhaurane se koi cheeze sach nahi ban jati"

"Mai... bass... sach keh raha hu... **(putting hand in his hairs in depression)**"

"Ek khooni pe kabhi bharosa nahi kiya jaa sakta... khas kar ke wo... jo khud aapni maa aur apni beewi ka khooni ho"

**That sentence entered in his heart like a dagger...**

"Tumhe kya lagta hai ke hum manlenge ... tumhari ye bani banayi kahani"

"Kuch bhi bana banaya nahi hai... jo bhi hai... sab kuch aapke saamne hai"

"Hamare samne bass ek bada jhooth... aur kuch nahi hai... ek mazaak... bass..."

"Mai**(crying and having tears flowing down) **koi kahani nahi bana raha hun sir... aur na hi koi mazaak karraha hun... **(putting his head in his hands)** meri khud ki... zindagi hi ek mazak ban chuki hai... ek bohot becheeda mazaak"

**These were the sentences... which were piercing his heart like a dagger... every word had a whole new story behind it... a story which was left untold...**

**And these things made him remember the memories...which he was trying to forget from time...**

"M...mai teri maa hu bete..."

Luka chupi...bohot hui... samane aa jaa na...

"Aap... aap kaun hai..."

Kahan kahan... dhunda tuze...

"Aisa mat keh... beta... aisa mat keh..."

Thak gayi hai ab teri maaa...

"Abhijeet"

"ABHIJEET"

**And that was the very word which brought him back into his own senses...**

**He who was leaning on the table... behind him... got erect... and again his eyes went dry...**

**He then looked up at the person who was looking at him from time...**

**Daya: (looking at him and in soft tone)** boss... kya hua... kahan khoye the...

**Abhijeet (who was yet looking at that place where the very person sat for the interrogation...)**

**Daya (confused)** boss... kya hua?

**Abhijeet (looked up at him)** nahi yaar kuch nahi...

**Daya (looking keenly)** sachme...

**Abhijeet:** han baba... sachme...

**Daya (smiled)** good... toh chalo… mai neeche tumhara wait kar raha hun…..

**Abhijeet nodded in approval...**

**Daya: (while going)** der mat karna...

**and he left the bureau... while... abhijeet...**

**Who was staring at that place where the suspect or to say the murderer was sitting... his tears were still there on that table... lying alone... screaming the very truth... but... it was that truth which was left unheard...**

**He shook his head took that file and started to move outside...**

**In the cafeteria:**

**Daya who was sitting texting on his phone... and abhijeet...l ooking outside…. sitting quiet...**

**Daya (while looking into the phone) **boss... order aaj hi karna hai...

**Abhijeet (looked at him)** pata hai muze... magar tum kya loge uska muze sapna nahi aata hai**... (taking that cell phone ) **ab wo phone chodo aur batao... kya loge..

**Daya (trying to get that phone back)** yaar... kabhi toh bhi waqt milta hai... usme bhi tum...

**(Irritatingly shook his head and started to look into his menu card... while in between glancing at him who was busy looking outside...)**

**Daya called the waiter and gave the order... and then spoke up...**

**Daya: (looking at him in between)** tumhe kya lagta hai... iss baar hum jaa paenge bahar...

**Abhijeet: (leaning back)** haalaton ko dekh kar toh nahi lagta iss baar possible hoga...

**The order came…**

**Daya (drinking)** hmm... magar muze toh nahi lagta ye case itna time lega... **(sipping)** jald hi solve ho jayega...

**Abhijeet (while sipping looked up at him and questioned)** kaise...

**Daya: (who was busy eating )** yaar.. sab clear toh hai... ye iss aadmi ne apni maa aur biwi ko maara hai... uske prints hai yahan tak ke padosi aur watchman bhi gawaah hai... **(looking at abhijeet)** sach kahu toh ye case aaiene ki tarah clear hai...

**Abhijeet (wiping his hand to the tissue)** magar... wo toh saaf saaf keh raha hai ke... usne khoon nahi kiye hain...

**Daya (confused)** kya yaar... ab kya muze ab tumhe batana padega... tum toh jante ho na... in mujrimo ka sabsa pehla defence hi yahi hota hai... ye bhi wahi kar raha hai... thodi der jaane do... aapne aap sab yaad aa jayega use...

**While that sentence made something happen in abhijeet's heart... he wiped his hand... while daya realized what he had.. said... but before he could say... abhijeet was on the counter to pay the money...**

**Daya (pov)** shayad... mai kuch zyada hi bol gaya...

**While opening the car...**

**Daya came and sat inside...**

**Daya:** boss... jaldi chalo... waise bhi aaj late toh hone hi wala hai...

**Abhijeet:** hmm.. magar ye traffic nikalne ka naam le tab na... aur... kya hua sir ka phone aaya tha kya...

**Daya:** han... keh rahe the wo rajeev ko laya hai... bureau pe... wo kuch mu nahi khol raha hai...

**Abhijeet (looking at him)** hmm...

**Daya: (looking in his cell phone)** yaar mujhe kabse chutti chahiye hai... samaz nahi aaraha hai kab milegi... baki cases toh fatafat solve ho rahe hai... magar ye case hai ke peecha hi nahi chodti...

**Abhijeet (driving)** tum tension mat lo... hum log jald hi jayenge chutti pe...

**(Daya smiled)**

**Abhi (pov)** daya... ye case toh khatam ho jayegi... magar iss case ke sath na jaane uss insaan ka kya kya khatam ho jayega...

**Saying they reached in the bureau...**

**They entered inside... with all working again...**

**When abhijeet kept that file on the desk... and then his glances fell on that rajeev who was sitting down head...**

**When daya moved near to him...**

**He looked up... his face was looking more worse than it was looking before... pain anger guilt and many more emotions were seen in those two eyes which were red ...**

**Daya: **rajeev... aaj iss hatse ko hoke... dass din ho chuke hai... magar ab tak... **(moving around that table)** tumne hame ek... ek bhi choti si cheeze nahi batayi hai...

**Rajeev who was listening to all this... spoke up...**

**Rajeev: (looking at daya and others)** sir... mai... maine aapko pehle bhi bataya hai ke maine maa ka aur swara ka khoon nahi kiya hai…

**While rajat who was present and had tolerated this dialogue... banged his hand on the table...**

**Rajat:** bass... har baar bass yahi bolte rehte ho tum... hamesha maine khoon nahi kiya maine khoon nahi kiya...i ss sab main sach... kahan hai.?

**Daya:** ab sirf inn lafzon se kaam nahi chalega rajeev... adaalat dunia sab sab saboot mangte hai... aur har ek sabooth cheekh cheekh ke yahi keh raha hai ke tum... **(pointing at him)** ke tum hi khooni ho...

**Rajeev:** sir saboot toh wahi kahani batate hai jo unhe sunai gayi ho... **(tears in eyes)** sir mai ek aam insaan hu... jo aapni zindagi khushhali se jee raha tha... **(tears gathering out)** mera bhi ek parivaar tha sir... meri maa thi... jiske bina mere zindagi ki ek bhi din ki shurvat nahi hui... jisko… mai acche din dikhana chahta tha... aise din jo usne kabhi nahi dekhe honge... **(tears lipped his eyes)** uss din bhi mai... use bahar le jane ke liye nikla tha... swara bhi bohot khush thi uss din... **(wiping those tears) **mai bhi khush tha sir...

**Daya (smiled at him)** khush toh tum hoge hi... aapne maksad ko hasill karne jo nikle the...

**Rajeev:** nahi sir... please aisa mat kahiye... m... meri zindagi hi unse thi... unhe maarke mai unke saath aapne aap ko mar raha tha...

**Rajat (looking at him)** tumhe kya lagta hai ke tumhari in mithi mithi baaton se hame dhoka de jaoge tum...

**Rajeev:** nahi sir... **(looking down)** mai khud... aapne aap ko dhoka de chuka hun... meri yaadash ne muze... dhoka de diya hai...

**(Abhijeet looked up... he was knowing the pain behind this all)**

**Daya (putting his hand on the table)** dekho rajeev…. ab tak mai tumse acche se baat kar raha hun... magar mujhe ab bura banne pe majboor mat karo...

**Rajeev: (who looked at him with the utmost pain in his eyes)** mai janta hun sir... aap mere ek bhi shabd par vishwaaas nahi karenge... magar muze ise koi harzi nahi hai sir... mai khud iss baat par bharossa nahi kar paa raha hu... **(taking a sigh after wiping those tears)** mai aapke samne khada hun sir... aapko jo karna hai aap kar sakte hai... sach agar mere mu se nikal jaaye toh mai... khud uski rah dekh raha hun...

**(He said looking at him with most innocent eyes)**

**Daya who got frustrated by his answer... moved near to abhi...**

**Daya (angry)** mai sach keh raha hun... ye mera deemag ghuma ke rakh raha hai...

**Abhijeet:** daya... shant ho jao... please...

**Daya (irritated) **kya shant ho jau abhijeet... tum dekh rahe ho na kaise kaise jawab deie jaa raha hai ye... sab kuch bass jhooth hai...

**Abhijeet:** daya tumhe... iske baaton mai sach... **(daya looked at him)** mera matlab hai... ke ek baar...

**Daya (looking at him unbelievable)** iss... iss insaan ka bharosa karu? Abhijeet tum theek toh ho na...

**Abhijeet (looking aside)** yaar... ek baar uske nazariye se dekhne mai kya harzi hai daya...

**Daya (explaining)** harzi hai abhijeet... harzi hai... har ek saboot iske khilaaf hai... yahan tak ke naajaane kitne chashmadit gawah bhi hai... bass yeh hai ke mu kholne ka nazm nahi le raha hai...

**Abhijeet:** daya... waha kya hua kya nahi hua agar use pata hi nahi hoga toh wo bataega bhi kya...

**Daya:** accha... matlab tumhe uske uss yaadash wale naatak pe vishwas hai... (abhijeet sighed and looked aside) abhijeet ... uss din... uss ghar mai ye uski biwi swara aur uski maa... iske bina aur koi maujud nahi tha... uski haathon mai wo gun paayi gayi thi... aur wo ab anjaan banne ke liye yaadash chale jaane ka natak kar raha hai aur tum aapne aankhon pe paati bandh ke khade ho...

**Abhijeet (who felt like not arguing anymore)** thik hai daya... tuze jo sahi lagta hai wahi karo...

**Daya:** wahi sahi hai..

**Saying abhijeet left from there...**

**Leaving daya in questions**

Daya looked at him going but didn't felt anything... in it... while abhijeet went and sat on his desk... he was taking out files... and staring inside them... maybe he was not in his mood to work... or something else was bothering him to do so...

When acp sir came inside...

All greeted him while abhijeet too...

Acp calling duo near him...

**Acp: **kya hua... kuch pata chala rajeev se...

**Daya **(looking at acp sir) nahi... sir... ab tak toh isne aapna gunah bhi kabool nahi kiya hai...

**Acp: **hmmm... aur kuch bataya isne...

**Daya: **sir wo baar baar yahi baat dohra raha hai ke usne khoon nahi kiye hai... bass... uske siwa uske mu se aur kuch nikal hi nahi raha hai...

**Acp... then glanced at abhijeet who was standing quiet from time...**

**Acp: (to abhijeet) **tumhe kya lagta hai abhijeet...

**Abhijeet (who looked at acp)** pata nahi sir...

**Daya (who looked aside hearing what abhijeet said in frustration)**

**Acp saw that...**

**Acp: (soft tone)** kya hua daya...

**Daya: (trying to avoid talking)** kuch nahi sir...

**Acp:** dayaaa...

**Daya: (sighed and started to explain)** sir... mai subah se isse keh raha hun ke ye aadmi jhooth pe jhooth bole ja raha hai... magar ye hai ke ise manna hi nahi hai... ise lagta hai ke wo sach keh raha hai...

**Acp: (looking towards abhijeet)** kya hua abhijeet... tumhe iski baaaton mai sacchai kaise dikh rahi hai...

**Abhijeet (explaining)** sir... muze pata nahi hai ke wo sach keh raha hai ke nahi... magar jab se wo yahan aya hai... tabse sirf aur sirf yahi baat dohrae jaa raha hai ke usne kuch nahi kiya... aur sir... ye ek padha likha aadmi hai... ye khod bhi janta hai ke iske aisa kehne se kuch nahi hone wala hai magar wo kuch aur reason denen ke bajay wahi kahe jaa raha hai... (looking at daya) isiliye muze lag raha tha ke use ek baar ek mauka dena chahiye... shayad sach mai... uski yaadash chali gayi ho...

**Acp: (thinking a bit)** baat toh tumhari sahi hai abhijeet... magar iss sahi ko sach sabit karna aasan nahi hai... matlab ab toh wo namunkin hai... gawah bhi toh hai... ab wo sacche hai ya nahi ye toh aadalat ka faisla hai... magar saboot... (looking at them) wo toh humne hi ekaatha kiya hai... har ek saboot isike taraf ishara kar raha hai... aur rahi baat iske begaunahi ki ... toh iske paas aapne begunaahi ka koi saboot nahi hai... aur ye khud... khud bhi nahi janta hai.. ke us raat ye sab hua kaise... (abhijeet nodded in approval) toh... ab hum waide bhi kuch nahi kar sakte...

**(He put hand on Abhijeet shoulder)** aise cases aate hai abhijeet jab hame dono cheeze sach nazaar ane lagti hai... magar hamare manne se kuch nahi hota... jo hai ... wo hakkekat main hai... hame use hi sach mankar chalna padta hai... baki toh sab... kannon pe hi nirbhar karta hai...

**Abhijeet:** aap sahi keh rahe hai sir... jo sahi hai... wahi hoga iske saath...

**Acp nodded at him... and left... to attend his call...**

**Daya: (looking at him)** ab khush?

**Abhijeet:** hmm...

**When daya turned to go...**

**Abhijeet (to daya)** daya... wo mai... isse...akele mai baat karna chahta hun...

**Daya (looked at him confused**) han toh karo na... mujhse ijazat kya le rahe ho...

**Abhijeet:** ok...

**Daya:** koi zaroorat pade toh bula lena...

**Abhijeet smiled... while daya left towards his desk...**

**Abhijeet then went towards the interrogation room... he slightly opened the door... and got inside... he saw rajeev sitting in there quiet...**

**He walked towards the table... pulled the chair and got seated... the light was falling on the table... where many people opened their mouths to the truth...**

**Abhijeet:** rajeev...

**And Rajeev looked up and found him staring at him... he sat straight...**

**Rajeev:** ji sir... (his tone was very low... but enough for abhijeet to hear)

**Abhijeet looked up at him and felt like how many sleepless nights he has seen...**

**Abhijeet (bit soft tone)** paani pe lo...

**Rajeev:** nahi sir.. mai theek hu...

**Abhijeet:** mai keh raha hun isilye pee lo... waise bhi subah se kuch khaya nahi hai tumne...

**Rajeev drank it...**

**Abhijeet: (coming to the point)** dekho... main yahan aaj tumse koi sawaal jawab karne nahi aya hun... mai yahan bass tumse sunne aya hun...

**Rajeev felt a sense of love in those words... as maybe he was searching some reason to yell and tell what happened to someone who will hear him once...**

**Rajeev:** aap kya sunna chahte hai sir...

**Abhijeet(leaning pack straight)** muze kya sunna hai wo mai sun lunga ... tum bass muze... shuruwat se har ek cheeze sunnao... kya pata mai wo kuch sunlu jo koi aur na sun pao... (hoping a chance of possibility)

**Rajeev looked at him and smiled a bit...**

**And started to narrate all what happened from that day...**

**Rajeev:** har roz ki taarah wo bhi ek aam raat thi... mai der raat ko ghar aaya tha duty se... swara meri raah dekhte dekhte soo gayi thi... maa ka toh khana pehle hi ho chuka tha... isiliye wo bhi soi thi... uss raat hi maine mere accountant ko call kiya... aur advance mai hi usse booking ka conformation le liya... usne muze pura waada kiya tha ke kal... matlab unnis farwari ko wo muze mere naye bangle ki chaabi dega... jo maine aur swara ne milke banaya tha... hamara sapno ka ghar... mai ne wo conformation usse nikal lene ke baad kalke kal hi mere office na jane ka plan taiyaar kar liya... aur maa ko uske janam din pe iss bangle ka surprise bhi poora plan kar liya..., swara mere aane ka jaan gayi thi... usne muzse pucha bhi ke mai itni raat ko kaunsa kaam kar raha hu.. maine uski baat ko aise waise taal diya... (smiled as agar use bata deta ke hame hamare ghar ka possession mil gaya hai toh mere surprise dene se pehle hi maa ko sab pata chal jata... isiliye usse chupana hi behtar tha... maine use kal ke liye taaiyari karne ko keh diya tha... ye keh ke ki hum kahin outing pe jaa rahe hai... usee zara jaldi thi... as use maa ke sab doston ko bula kar unka janam din manana tha... magar iss baar kuch alag hi sahi... isiliye... hum logo ne raat ko hi hamari bag pack karke rakhi... ine toh pehle hi soch ke rakha tha... ke ab chaar din back to back chutti hai toh bangle ko dekhne ke baad sidha outing par jayenge... raat der tak packing bhi ho gayi thi..., maine sab decorations aur sab set kar diya tha... fir finally hum log soo gaye... ye soch ke ... ke kal ki subah bohot specialhogi... sabse special... (his eyes became moist) magar shaayad kismat ko ye manzoor nahi tha... usi din ussi raat... acchanak se kuch photo ke tutne ki awaaz aayi... maine swara ko jagane ki bhi koshish ki... magar wo bohot gehri neend mai thi... isilie... mai hi neeche chala gaya torch leke... pehle maine maa ka room dekha... wo shanti se soi hu thi... naa jane main hi kyu neend se jaag gaya... isliye mai hall mai gaya tha... ke kahin koi vase to nahi gir gaya... magar maine dekha ke courtyard se andar aane wali uss khidki ke tookde tookde ho chuke the... muze laga jaise kisi ne ye sab jaan buz ke kiya hai…. maine swara ko uthana ke bhi socha... magar tab tak der ho jati... isiliye maine ek vase uthaya aur uss khidki ki aur badhne laga... muze waha andar aaye hue kaanch ke tukde acche se dikh rahe the... magar kisi ka waha hona toh nahi lag raha tha... mai waha badha tha... magar achanak se... najane kisika haath mere peeche se aaya aur mai uss khidki tak pohonch ne se pehle hi mere mu ke upar rumal laga diya... (looking up at abhijeet who was hearing it all keenely) uss do minute mai kya hua aage ka muze kuch pata bhi nahi chala... mai behosh kab hua waha kya hua... muze.. k...kuch bhi nahi pata chala... aur subah jaab meri aank khuli tab wo police station mai... (tears swelled up) jab muze pata chala ke muze meri biwi aur meri maa ke khoon ke ilzaam mai giraftaar kiya gaya hai...

**He paused as those tears were making it hard to continue... as even abhijeet felt the sense of truth in it...**

**Rajeev:** magar muze hosh mai aane ke liye bhot zada der ho chuki thi sir... wo gyaara ghante... jin ghanton ne muzse meri maa meri swara ko cheen liya... aur mai kuch kuch nahi kar paya...

**Abhijeet:** mai manta hun rajeev ke jo hua accha nahi hua... magar jis mod par aakar tum ruk rahe ho... wo mod iss sabko bass ek bani banayi kahani bana raha hai... aur kuch nahi...

**Rajeev:** sahi kaha sir aapne... ye sab bass ab ek kahani bann chuka hai... aik aisi kahani jisme aant ka kisi ko kuch pata nahi hai...

**Abhijeet shaking his head...**

**Abhijeet :** nahi rajeev sirf ye keh dene se kaam nahi chalega... tum khood aapne aap ke begunaah hone ke baare mai sure nahi toh koi aur koi kaise ho skata hai...

**Rajeev:** sir maine kabhi jhooth nahi bola hai sir... aur aaj bhi mai sach hi keh raha hun sir... mai uss sab ke baad kya hua nahi janta mai... nahi janta... kuch matlab kuch bhi nahi... (crying) aapni aapni iss yaadasht ne mera purra ka pura sath chod diya hai sir... har roz subah shaam savere yahi sochta rehta hun ke kya hua hoga kya hua hoga! magar kuch yaad nahi aata sir.. kuch yaad nahi aata... (he said banging his hand on his head)

_**"Aap ...aap kaun hai..."**_

**Aaja... sanjh hui mujhe teri fikar... dhundala gayi hai meri nazaaar... aaja naa...**

His eyes...were moist...he was seeing rajeev who was cursing himself... that why couldn't he save his mother and wife... he was even unknown whether he killed them... but him... he knows that he is the killer of his mother...

When daya entered inside and saw abhijeet... came inside and saw him standing...

Daya (moving towards him) kya hua...

Abhijeet (came back into his senses...) nahi... yaar...kuch nahi bass wo... isika...

Daya (looking at him) yaar... ab waise bhi iske baare mai sochne se koi fayda nahi hai...

Abhijeet (confused and questioning glance) matlab?

Daya: iska case ka hearing announce ho chuka hai...

Abhijeet (shocked) daya magar... ye...

Daya puttting hand on his shoulders abhijeet... dekho... isse aage hum kuch nahi kar sakte... hum toh kya acp sir bhi kuch nahi kar sakte... ab agar kuch ho sakta hai toh wo sirf kannon hi kar sakta hai... sach aur jhooth ke beech mai na jaane iski zinadagi ka kya hoga...

Rajeev heard it...

Rajeev: sir... ab waise bhi zindagi maut ke barabar ho chuki hai... ab fasi mile ya umar kaid... ek hi hai... jab khud ko aapni maa aur apni biwi ke khoon ka ilzaam lag jaye... tab har ek saas zakam ban jati hai... (looking towards them) thank you sir... aapne meri sab baatein sunli... ye jante hue bhi ke yahan mere sach hone ka koi chance nahi hai... kamse kam muze ek toh tasalli rahegi ke... aap ne toh mera sach suna...

They both didnt knew what really is needed to be said... they saw the pure heart in front... but his confusion regarding what he really did...didn't allow them to show any kind of help... maybe they have done their work... and now the rest was in other ones hand...

Daya and abhijeet looked at him... abhijeet knew the pain... But maybe the justice was to be given from some other hands...

**At night:**

The whole day went that way... no new case was yet announced...

All day they were dealing with the left over works...

Finally maybe it was time to go... as all were enough tired... they decided to leave...

When only duo and acp were left...

Daya who was now bored enough... was leaning back in the chair while looking at abhijeet... who was looking much of tired than before...

Daya was quiet unknown to it ... as he himself was busy... but he knew something must be wrong...

Daya (moving his chair near to his): boss... kya kar rahe ho...

Abhijeet (looking into the file) kuch nahi yaar... wo peechla report tha... wahi theek kar raha hun...

Daya: yaar ab tum ye itna poorana kaam kya khech ke nikal rahe ho... chalo na jate hai ghar...

Abhijeet: nahi... yaar... aaj ye adhura kaam karke nikalne ka soch raha hun...

Daya (going back to his place) hmm... matlab ye ab muze bui rukayega...

Abhijeet (loking at him) yaar daya... ab tum na please...

Daya: (looking at his irritation and low tone) accha baba... ok...

Saying... after sometime... daya too got ready to go...

Daya: accha suno mai ghar pe jaa ke aapne khane ka kuch dekhta hun... tum aajana... ok...

Abhijeet nodded in acceptance...

Daya smiled... and left... soon time after abhijeet left into the acp sir cabin...

Abhijeet: sir... ye sare reports kar diye hai...

Acp: (looked up at him and find something different in his tone) han... magar... ye kaam toh tum baadme bhi kar sakte the ...

Abhijeet: han sir... magar aaj waqt tha toh socha... kar du...

Acp: hmm... theek hai... waise baat kya hai...

Abhijeet: nahi sir... koi baat nahi hai...

Acp: nahi aaj tum kuch...

Abhijeet: nahi sir... wo bass thoda thakaan hai...

Acp: (feeling something...but felt better to let it go) accha... theek hai... jao jaa ke aaram karo...

Abhijeet: han sir... good night sir...

Saying he left from the cabin kept those files back... and left... having the gaze of acp on him... with him feeling something different with him

He got out... but don't know why today he didn't even took his car keys...

He was walking on a lonely road...he didn't knew where he was going...

All that was happening with him...was only the turbulence of thoughts which haunted him from the past years...

Everything every moment those words those pictures started to come in front of him...

_**"Uski yaadasht chali gayi hai"**_

**Kya bataoon maa kahan hu main...**

_**"Aap kaun hai sab?"**_

**Yahan udne ko khula aasaman hai...**

_**"Mai... main aapko... nahi pehchanta..."**_

**Tere kisson jaisa bhola saloona**

_**"M...mai kaun hu..."**_

**Jahan hai yahan sapnoon wala...**

_**"Aap...sab...m...uze...aise kyu...mai...main kahan hu...k..kaun hu..."**_

**Door koi loote nahi beech mai kaate na maa...**

_**"Beta...beta...mai teri maa hu bata..."**_

**Dheere dheere aangan utre aandhera... mera deep kahan...**

**Dhalke suraj kare ishara mere chand tu hai kahan...**

**Mere chanda tu hai kahan...**

_**"Aap...aap kaun hai"**_

**Kaise tuzko dikhau yahan hai kya...**

**Maine zarne se paani maa tod ke piya hai...**

**Guchacha guchacha kar khawabon ko uchal ke chua hai...**

**Yahan sab kuch hai maa...**

**Magar lage bin tere mujhko akela...**

_**"Aisa mat keh beta ... aisa mat keh... bhagwaan ke liye aisa mat keh..."**_

**Luppa chupi bohot hui... saamane aajana... kahan kahana dhunda tuze **

**Thak gayii hai ab teri maaa...**

**Aaja sangh hui muze teri fikarr...dhundalagayi hai meri nazaaar aajana...**

Tears swelled up in his eyes... the beeping of horns made him come on the side of a unknown road...

He sat on the side of the road... with the rain water falling on his face... which mixed the tears with the water...

When near that small hut he saw a mother... who was lighting her house lamp cleaning the house... saying the evening prayers with her small toddler... who was looking at her keenly... and was holding her saari tightly... as yet till now he was scared by many things... and found a sense of protection in her ...

**Mai kabhi... batlaata nahi par andheere se darta hun mai maaa...**

(He remembered those moments when he used to sit all alone at home)

**Yun toh mai... dikhlata nahi... teri paarwaah karta hun mai maaaaa...**

Tears falling down...

**Tuze sab hai pata haina maa...**

**Meri maaa...**

Her figure came in front of his eyes...

Bheed mai... yun na chodo muze... ghar laut ke pe aana pau maa...

He felt that fear which he had felt when his own people wree feeling stranger to him...

_**Bhejna... itna durr mujhko tu... yaad bhi tujh ko aana paau maa...**_

The death of his mother came in front of his eyes...

**Kya itnaaa buraaa... hun mai maaaaa...**

He remembered those words of him being his mother's killer...

**Kya itnaaa... buaraa... hun mai maaaaaaaaaaa... **

**Jab bhi kabhi...**

**Papa muze...**

**Zor zor se jhula... jhulate hai maaa...**

He remembered those harsh words of acp sir... as he was the only fatherly figure in his life...

**Meri nazaar dhunde tuze... sochu yahi ke tu aaake thamegi maaa...**

As those words and dialogues which made him like a small kid scared of his own father...

**Unse ye ...mai kehta nahin...**

**Par sehem jata hun mai maa...**

Here he saw that small toddlers dad came and caressed him in his hug...

While the mother smiled looking at the father son...

Tears broke down...

**Chehre pe aane deta nahin... dil hi dil mai ghabraata hun maa...**

**Tujhe sab hai... pataaaaa... meri maaa...**

His vison was full blurry by those tears... gathered...

**Mai kabhi... bat laata nahi... teri parwaah karta hun mai maaaa...**

When that women took that child in her lap and kissed his cheeks... his nose... his head... his hands... his small eyes...which embarrassed him... and he said...

A smile crept on abhi's face...

He was walking into the road...he was not at all in his senses...

The traffic was fast and his foots were moving towards that road...

**Tujhe sab hai pata ...haina maa...**

**Tujhe sab hai pata...**

**Meriiiii...**

**Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...**

When the sound of the cell made him back in his senses and he moved back...,

As he was just going to get hit by the truck...

It was daya...

Abhijeet finally received it...

Daya (anxious) bossss... kahan ho tum... mai yahan tumhari raah dekh raha hun... jaldi aao...

Abhijeet (gave a painful smile) aa raha hun daya... bass wo raasta bhul gaya tha...

Daya: yaar... jab mai raah dekh raha hu tu kya majaal ke tum raasta bhul jao... mein jo raah dekh raha hun... (he said in proud tone)

Abhijeet: Sahi kaha daya... Aata hun...

Saying he looked back at the family of the toddler and mom and dad...

Smiled and blessed them...

And again wore his smile... and moved on...

As... he knew...

Koi raah dekh raha hai...

_**"In life many things happen... most of them are those which we cannot even change...so we ourselves have to change...as change is inevitable... and move on in our lives ...as there is always someone looking up at you... waiting for you... for your smile... so move on..."**_

_**A/N: guys i know.. itni aachi nahi hai.. par review kardo... **_


End file.
